Recently, there has been proposed a memory device in which memory cells are integrated in two dimensions or three dimensions. In such a memory device, the memory cell for writing or reading data is selected by selecting one of a plurality of wirings provided parallel to each other. The selection of the wiring can be performed by connecting a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) to the wiring and switching on/off this TFT.